mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixed Up Special/Gallery
“Epic Comedy Adventure”- When Major Nixel tries to stop the Mixels' mixing and the annual Mixfest, it’s up to Flain and the other leaders to bring the two things back! “Murp Romp”- There is a Murp on the loose and Glomp, Torts, Footi and Hoogi must catch it before it destroys everything! Epic Comedy Adventure THE BIGGEST AND MOST EPIC MIXELS minisode EVARRRR.png Mix_Festival.png Mixels_Murp_Rump_199x132.png MIX!!!.jpeg Ballon_Mixing.png Firebutt.jpg Hello_Fellow_Mixels.png Totally_rad_awesome_power.png Im not eating any hamlogna.png RLY.png You_ready.png Catch_em_if_you_can.png Down Telescope!.png Lookin through a telescope.png HEHEHEHHEHEHHEH.png DJ Vulk.png dafuq.png Im just gonna eat all of this thank you.png Yeah! Like....png Wheredidallofthehamlognasandwichesgo.png I dont know....png Hmmmmm.png EVERY MIXEL LISTEN UP.png itseemslikeourlilbuddyzaptorhere.png AND RUINED THE MIXEL FEZTAVALL.png that akward moment.png ooh harsh.png|Ooh! Harsh! And_For_I.png Leader of the electroids.png Save_the_mix_fest..png We need to go on a hamlogna sandwich run.png No Problamo.png PrepareTheMegaNixelMixelNixer.jpg Even the color is nixed.png Broken Cubits.png Zombie Mixels.png lunk ran out of color.png NixedMixelFestival.jpg I have nixed the mixel land.png major nixel thanking his annoying nixels.png We got hamlogna.png NIXEL MIXELS.png Lotsa Nixels.jpg OhNoOurHamlogna.jpg CHARGE.png WOEW!.png Hide!.png This is the worst.png Flurr does not look happy.png Nope.jpg Screen_Shot_2014-10-07_at_20.45.24.png Do you believe in Magic?.jpg We smash rainbow cubit.png Cubit Crush.jpg|We crush Cubits! We glued ourselves on this cavewall that fast.png Mixel_Mountain.png Im Scared....png Epic_Comedy_Adventure.png Can we use the cubit now.png We made it!.png big rainbow cubit.png Now's a good time.png I_used_it_a_long_time_ago.png WhatWithWho.jpg|WHAT? WITH WHO? Kraw look pissed..png I_got_a_cubit!.png Kraw andGobba Mix.jpg See._We_did_it_again..png|The Great Wall Of Nix Lol Kraw.png Krader has good plans.png Digging Mixels.png EXPLOSION OVERLOAD.png MIIIIIIX!.png come to papa.png Nixel wrap.png That background tho.png COLOR IS BACK!.png Majors Cupcakes.png Mmm Cupcakes.png YO FACE.png SplatInMajorsFace.png Cubit_Statue.png happy leaders.png Ah_Sweet!.png Mix Festival View.png Murp Romp Murp_Romp_title_card.png Aww_Scorpi.png YayitsScorpi!.png Operation G.E.T.C.U.T.E.png CALL AN AMBULANCE, I'M DYING OF CUTENESS.PNG Snuzzle Wuzzle buddy.png Howdy_Howdy_Howdy.png Dontbescared.jpg|Scorpi is scared of Glurt! Off to explore.png Look at this place!.jpg ready to play.png Wtf Glomp.png Oho Yeah!.jpg Go_fetch_dat_cubit.png Mixel_Park.png I love MixelPark!.jpg|I love Mixel Park! Woah!.jpg Wearethewiztastics.jpg Muhe.jpg AlreadyCheesy.jpg|Dang Nabbit! Really.jpg MagnifoVision.png DANGIT.jpg Cute Maggy.jpg WTH?.jpg Cute Spikels.jpg Mixels_epic_Comedy_199x132.png Scardey Scorpi.jpg That_scared_the_chicken_nuggets_out_of_me!.png Aww.png Scorpi-Doll.jpg HELP.PNG Scurt.jpg Screenshot 2014-08-25-01-17-20-1.png We stayin fit.jpg Gooed.png It went that way.png Ouchhhhhh.png Just a Murp, Jawg, and... chopped down trees..PNG Panic.png WHAT_WILL_WE_DO.png We Must Listen.png Mix_to_get.png Vid Game.jpg Tooti.jpg Murp_Slash.png Bouncy Murp.png Gotcha Buddies!.png U_Mad.png Thats gotta hurt.png Mixng_To_get_a_Murp.png Mehex.jpg A_GIANT_FOOT_IS_COMING.png Murp_Romp2.png Hold Still, Buddies!.jpeg holdstillbuddyigotya.png|Hold still buddies, I got ya! Splat on wiztastics poster.png Lol Torts skipping.png WOAH!!!.png Magic Show.png GoodJugglers.jpg Abra Cadabra.png Rly magnifo.png Come on, get out!.png Ouch!!!.jpg WizwuzRainbowCubit.jpg Wizwuz got chocked.png WIZWUZ IS INSANE.PNG I see dat.png HOW R WE GOING TO GET OVER THERE.png Here..jpg HelpfuL_Mixel.png TortsMesmo Mix flying.png Murp Skitter.png GOTCHA!.png Serious_Magnifo.png CUTE MAGNIFO.PNG Most Magical thing.jpg I_can_do_dis.png DEUDLLE.png YAY!.png Uh Oh..png Aaah!.png Extreme Magic.png Cutie_Pies.png Vulk_In_le_audience.png I_loved_it!.png Applause..png BABY_MAGNIFO.png I’M_SPECTACULAAAAR!.png Dag_Nabbit....png I GAWTCHA.jpg Videos File:Mixels All New Half Hour Special Event! I Cartoon Network|Promo File:Preview - Mixels Mixed-Up Special|Preview File:The Biggest and Most Epic Mixels Minisode Ever Mixels Cartoon Network|Full episode - Part 1 File:Murp Romp Minisode Mixels Cartoon Network|Full episode - Part 2 To return to "Mixed Up Special" and read the full episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries